


He Finds Her In The Media Room Watching a Film... What Happens Next Will Shock You!

by Caedmon



Series: Clickbait: A Porny Love Story [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose takes a chance and invites the Doctor to watch a film with her.





	He Finds Her In The Media Room Watching a Film... What Happens Next Will Shock You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> This story is one of the smuttier things I've ever written. It's full of graphic imagery, dirty talk, and crass language. If that's not your jam, no hard feelings if you nope out. If it _is_ your jam, then welcome aboard! Pull up a carpet square and stay a while. I hope you like what I've done with the place.
> 
> This plot bunny came to me a couple of weeks ago and wouldn't leave me alone. The idea started as a one-shot, but evolved over time. If things go according to plan (when do they ever?), there will be six stories in this series, with an actual story arc. Technically, I suppose it could be a multichap, but I'd rather do it as a series so I don't feel a ton of pressure to update on a schedule. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing but the mistakes. I am merely a dancing fic-writing monkey. Comments and kudos are the tin coins in my cup. Thank you for them.

The Doctor aimed the sonic at the part he’d just repaired, the last component needing his attention, pressing the button on his screwdriver and making it whir. The last loose screw wound itself into place, and he smiled to himself. The Old Girl had needed some repairs after she had been sucked down into the Satan Pit, and he’d been grateful for the task to clear his mind. He’d thought for a while that he and Rose were going to be stuck on the slow path for the foreseeable future, trapped in the orbit of Krop Tor. The thought had both thrilled and horrified him. Before he’d met Rose, the notion would have held no joy for him at all, but now, he could see the merits in the slow path - although preferably not while orbiting a black hole. And only with Rose. No one else. 

Cor, it was shameful, how much he loved her. He loved her with an abandon that had taken him by surprise and which frankly scared him sometimes, but he couldn’t help it. She was everything to him, his light in the darkness, and he was terrified that one day she’d decide to leave him. 

It was that fear which kept him from confessing his love to her. He’d come close several times, most notably when he’d planned to take her to Barcelona, but regeneration and her uncertainty with the new him had prevented that. In hindsight, he rather thought that was a blessing. She cared about him, certainly, and probably loved him in her way, but humans - particularly young women - were capricious. He would never dare to dream of entertaining even the possibility that she actually _loved_ him. If he were ever to express the depth of his emotion to her, she’d more than likely run away.

So he kept his love a closely-guarded secret, holding it dear and not showing his cards. He worried that one day, he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer… that one day, the threat of losing her would be too great and he’d finally break, spilling all, but that could be worried about another day. For today, they’d survived, they’d vanquished Satan, and he was on top of the world. 

Rose had planted herself on the jump seat while he worked, as she usually did, and it had felt good, had felt comfortable. The work had been a bit trickier than he’d expected and had taken a bit longer, but genius that he was, he’d figured it out in the end and made the needed repairs. A job well done, if he did say so himself. 

“See, Rose?” he said over his shoulder, expecting her to be waiting on the jump seat where she had been an hour ago, the last time he’d spoken directly to her. “Just took a bit of - Rose?” he asked when he turned to find the jump seat empty, a magazine lying where Rose had been sitting. 

She wasn’t anywhere in the console room when he climbed out from under the grating, looking around, and he asked the TARDIS where she was. The TARDIS sent back that she was in the media room. 

“Is she alright?” he asked aloud, wondering if she were still rattled by the events of the day, or if he’d somehow offended her by his ignoring her while he worked. She didn’t usually seem to mind, but given what they’d gone through earlier on Sanctuary Base 6... 

The TARDIS sent back an affirmative, that Rose was just fine, and the Doctor brushed the dust off his suit, relieved. “Excellent,” he said to no one. “I think I’ll go see where she fancies going next, shall I?”

He started off down the corridor towards the media room, a bit of a spring in his step, trying to decide where to take Rose. The TARDIS wasn’t currently giving him any distress signals that needed to be tended to, but even if she had, he probably wouldn’t have jumped to tend to them. After their close call fending off the Devil, Rose likely needed a couple of pleasure trips. To be fair, he could do with a little rest and relaxation, himself. Midnight, maybe? Some other pleasure planet?

He arrived at the media room and strode in, spotting Rose quickly. She’d changed into her pajamas - a matching pink camisole and shortie-shorts combo that always drove him mad - and had pulled her hair into a ponytail. She looked ready for bed. She was on the large couch, in her usual seat near the center. Her legs were crossed tailor fashion, and the bowl of popcorn sat in the opening created by her legs. The pink blanket he’d bought her on the planet Ram hung over the back of the couch, but she didn’t have it wrapped around herself yet. The remote was in her hand and she flipped through titles that the Doctor didn’t pay any attention to. His eyes were on Rose. 

“I thought I might find you here,” he said jovially. 

She threw a look over her shoulder and grinned. “Yeah, because the TARDIS told you where I was.”

“Well, yes, there’s that,” he admitted. “What are you watching?”

Rose gave him an assessing look, as if considering her answer. It puzzled him for a moment. 

“Just a film,” she hedged.

“Can I join?”

She hesitated again. “I’m not sure you’ll want to. This may not be your type of film.”

“Every film is my type of film, Rose Tyler,” he assured her with a smile, circling the couch to join her. “I spent some time in Hollywood in the early 1900’s, when filmmakers first started setting up camp in the town. Managed to help a few here and there, a little pointer or two. Nothing major. Didn’t want to interfere, you know. The history of film is just as important as --”

He noticed that Rose was staring at him blankly, the way she so often did when he started to babble, and he stopped at once. “Right. Sorry. My gob got away from me for a moment there. What I meant to say was: whatever you want to watch is fine. I’ll just be happy to spend the evening with you.”

Rose gave him another evaluating look, then seemed to come to a decision. “Right. Have a seat.”

The Doctor, feeling a little victorious now, did as instructed and sat on the couch not far from Rose, in the corner. He hoped that this evening would go like so many others had for them, where she’d end up cuddled against him, under the blanket, often sleeping. He loved to hold her like that - he loved to hold her, period - and the idea of doing so after such a harrowing day was a pleasant one. 

Once he was situated comfortably in the corner, she turned towards the large screen and pressed the button on the remote to start the film. There were no titles or credits, the movie instead went straight into a scene. There was a young, brunette woman sitting on a couch, her legs crossed, flipping a magazine. She was dressed rather provocatively, he thought, wearing a tight tank top that seemed to squeeze her large breasts and an incredibly short skirt that was also skintight. Her ensemble left little to the imagination.

“Must be summer,” he commented lightly, taking in her outfit. “What film did you say this is?” 

“I didn’t,” she answered him.

“Oh. Well, what’s it called?”

She looked thoughtful for a second. “Do you know, I don’t think I know what it’s called? It’s one of my favorites, though.”

He gave her a questioning look. “It’s one of your favorites and you don’t know what it’s called?”

Rose shushed him and he obeyed. The TARDIS had darkened the room, just as she always did, and the only light was from the large screen in front of them and the little bit of light that came in from the corridor. Shrugging, the Doctor threw his arm around Rose, silently inviting her to cuddle closer, but she didn’t right away. Odd, that. 

There was a knock at the door in the film, and the young woman went to answer it. The Doctor did his best not to ogle her, but being ogled was most likely her intention. Her skirt just barely covered her buttocks and she swayed her hips seductively on the way to the door. When she got there, she opened it to reveal a blonde young man with a large pizza box. 

“Delivery for Alexis?”

“I’m Alexis,” the brunette woman said with a bright smile and a toss of the hair. “Come on in and I’ll go get my wallet.”

The pizza delivery guy stepped inside the door and Alexis closed it behind him. “I’ll be right back,” she informed him with a wink, then left the room with her hips swaying again. 

“Why on Gallifrey would she invite the pizza man into her house?” the Doctor pondered. “What if he were there to rob her?”

Rose giggled a little. “He’s not there to rob her, Doctor. Just watch.”

“Seems barmy to me,” he muttered. 

The pizza bloke looked around his surroundings, taking it all in, and the Doctor looked him over. He was tall and muscular, the kind of bloke Rose usually fawned all over. His nametag read ‘Brock’ and the Doctor thought his uniform was also rather snug. 

“Someone should really speak to the wardrobing department that dressed the stars of this film,” he commented, taking a handful of popcorn and tossing it in his mouth. “All their clothes are entirely too tight.”

Rose giggled at the same time Alexis reappeared with her wallet, looking down into it forlornly. “I’m so sorry, but I don’t have any money.”

“Why would you order a pizza when you don’t have any money?” the Doctor mused.

“You’ll see,” Rose said with a sly grin. 

“Well, then, you can’t have your pizza,” said Brock. 

“Wait!” Alexis burst out when he turned to leave. She trailed one finger down the front of his chest, smiling up at him seductively. “Isn’t there some ...other way I can pay you?”

Sudden realization dawned. “Rose…” the Doctor said slowly. “What kind of film is this?”

Rose turned to him with her eyes twinkling. “It’s a porn film. I’d like to watch it tonight. Is that alright?”

He gaped at her. A porn film! He hadn’t seen one of those in - blimey, it had been centuries! And he _never_ would have believed his Rose would be interested in watching such a thing! 

Apparently, he was silent too long. Rose sighed, her shoulders slumping a little, and she looked defeated. “Never mind,” she said in a dispirited voice. “I should have known you’d be opposed to it. Was a stupid idea. I’ll watch it on my own later.” She raised the remote to stop the film. 

The Doctor put his hand up to stop hers, just as she pressed the button. “Now, wait a minute,” he started, unsure what he was about to say, even though his mouth was moving. “I didn’t say you had to switch it off.”

“No, you’re right. I’m probably crossing some kind of boundary or something that shouldn’t ever be crossed between Time Lords and companions. It’s alright. I’ll go to my room and watch.”

“No, don’t do that either. We can - we can watch it together.”

She gave him a little smile. “Yeah? You’d watch with me?”

Like lightning, the Doctor did a bit of soul-searching. He had quite a bit of control over his physiology, but there were limits to what he could do. Were he alone, he would likely be able to watch a film like this without becoming aroused. But with her soft body beside him, pressed up against him, and considering the way he felt about her... could he do it? Possibly. It would be difficult not to become aroused, though. And would she be offended if he _did_ become aroused? Or was that what she wanted? After all, she invited him to watch the film, so he assumed... but assuming could be dangerous. His arousal could ruin everything, if that’s not what she wanted.

Could he maintain a cool and composed exterior long enough to watch the film with her? Probably, he thought. More than probably. Almost certainly. And if this was the way Rose wanted to unwind tonight, well, he wasn’t going to tell her no. He shored up his telepathic defenses to ensure he wouldn’t go unintentionally slinging emotions at her, then gave her a smile. 

“Of course, Rose Tyler, I’ll watch with you. So long as you don’t hog the popcorn,” he chided. 

She giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, making it tingle. “Thank you,” she told him, smiling brightly at him. “You won’t regret it.”

He hoped not. “Well go on, then. Start the film back. It seemed Alexis was just about to make young Brock an offer he’s not likely to refuse.”

Rose’s smile was blinding, but she turned back to the screen and pressed the button on the remote to start the film. 

“I’m not sure,” Brock was saying. “I get in trouble if I don’t come back with money.”

Alexis licked her lips. “What I can give you is better than money. Would you like to see?”

Brock tossed the pizza to the side. “Show me,” he demanded, then grabbed her face and kissed her, hard. 

Within moments, he had pulled down the front of her tank top, baring her breasts, and was tweaking her nipples. Alexis was rubbing her hands all over his crotch, groping him eagerly. 

“They don’t waste any time, do they?” the Doctor commented idly, eyes still on the screen. 

Rose giggled. “Well, he has to get back to work.”

Alexis unfastened Brock’s belt and opened it, then unzipped his trousers, letting them fall. Brock was apparently not wearing any pants, because this action freed his cock. 

“I see the pizza bloke is well-equipped,” the Doctor noted, darting his eyes over to Rose to see how she was reacting to seeing another man’s member, wondering how she’d react to _his_. 

She nodded. “He’s been in quite a lot of films. A good actor,” she answered, eating a bit more popcorn. 

The Doctor rather doubted he was a good actor, really, but didn’t argue. 

The brunette woman on the screen dropped to her knees and started licking and sucking Brock’s cock. He held her hair out of the way, giving the camera a good view of her as she worked him, and his cock grew harder and longer in her mouth. She seemed ravenous for him, making slurping and sucking sounds that ordinarily would have quite disgusted the Doctor. In the current circumstance, however, he had to tamp down the hormones being released into his bloodstream. 

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself and caught a whiff of something - human arousal hormones. He darted his eyes over to Rose and watched her carefully, covertly. Her body was starting to show some of the physiological signs of arousal: dilated pupils, increased blood flow to the face and, he assumed, other affected areas, and... was it a trick of the light, or were her nipples erect? The very thought sent another surge of hormones racing into his blood, and he clenched his jaw in an attempt to suppress it. Rose’s eyes were locked on the screen and she didn’t look away from the couple engaged there. The Doctor turned back to watch them as well. 

On the screen, Brock was encouraging Alexis to her feet and they were undressing each other as they kissed. Once they were naked, he guided her to the couch and tossed her down, making her giggle, then started kissing her all over while his hand set to work between her legs. The camera focused on where his fingers worked her, sliding in and out, making her moan.

“I’m cold,” Rose announced suddenly, sitting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and reaching behind herself to grab the pink blanket. She draped it around, concealing her entire body, making it look almost like a little tent with her head sticking out of the top. The Doctor’s arm remained around her, but he gave her a quizzical look. The room was at a comfortable temperature by human standards. Occasionally, when they watched telly together, he’d have the TARDIS lower the temperature just a bit so she would snuggle into his side. But he hadn’t done that tonight, and she wasn’t cold to the touch. Why would she want a blanket?

He turned back to the film in time to see that Brock had started licking Alexis, earning even more enthusiastic moans and declarations from her. 

“Oh yeah,” Alexis moaned. “Eat my pussy. Yes. Oh, fuck yes!”

“His technique leaves something to be desired,” the Doctor blurted, then flushed a little when Rose turned to him, wide-eyed. 

“I suppose you think you could do better?”

“Well, yeah,” he told her frankly, ignoring the thin ice he was treading on. “But honestly, he’s probably as skilled as he can be, as a human.”

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the film. “Right. As a human. Because we’re all rubbish at sex.”

“I didn’t say all humans were rubbish at sex, just that his technique is less than perfect. Ah. See there, Rose?” He pointed at the screen. “He’s massaging her clitoris now, but look at how hard he’s pressing against it. That’s not necessary. A light touch will do. Those are delicate tissues there.”

“Alexis doesn’t seem to mind,” Rose pointed out. 

“True,” the Doctor admitted. “I suppose that’s just down to different people’s tastes and preferences. D’ya think?”

“I suppose so.”

They watched in silence for a few moments as Alexis got louder and louder. Whatever Brock was doing was working, it seemed. It was certainly working on Rose, who was dumping metaphorical bucketloads of pheromones and arousal hormones into the air around her. 

“I’ll tell you what, though,” Rose said, speaking over Alexis’ pleading on the screen. “If a bloke ever slapped my vagina like that, he’d be getting a slap himself.”

“And well done, too.”

“I don’t see the appeal in that. A good spanking on the arse, absolutely. That’s entirely welcome. But leave off slapping my lady parts, ta.”

“Right you are, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor agreed, making a mental note he’d probably never need. 

Brock must have tired of using his mouth and hands, because he raised up and started jacking himself, looking down at Alexis. She was sprawled on the couch, her legs spread and her hand working her own clit. She stared up at Brock heatedly, until he pitched forward to cover her. Within seconds, he’d started thrusting into her and Alexis was crying out. 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck my cunt with that big cock! Oh, God, yes!”

Rose’s pheromones spiked again, triggering a spike in the Doctor’s hormones. His cock twitched in his pants and started to harden. He also realized suddenly that he was idly tracing his fingers up and down Rose’s bare arm, underneath the blanket. 

He stopped at once, lest he do something foolish, retracting his arm until it was by his side and clearing his throat. Rose didn’t acknowledge the change, but he felt awkward, anyway. So he said, “Got quite a mouth on her, Alexis has.”

“Mmm,” Rose agreed. “I like the dirty talk.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

She nodded, still staring at the screen. “God, yes. I love it. The dirtier the better.”

He made another mental note. Rose Tyler likes dirty talk, the dirtier the better. Check. Worked out perfectly, since he had a positively filthy mind when it came to her. And that little bit of knowledge would come in handy when he fantasized about her - which he did more than he’d ever, ever admit. 

Alexis was getting more and more vocal as Brock fucked her, and the camera was focused on a tight shot of their genitals. It seemed very repetitive to the Doctor, but Rose was transfixed, and the smell of human arousal was growing stronger and stronger. His own cock was now standing at attention and he shifted his hips a little to hopefully allow more room in his trousers for it. When this evening was over and he got back to his room, he was going to have the wank of a lifetime, shameful or no. 

All of a sudden, he felt something on his leg. Startled, he looked down to find Rose’s hand resting there. Not doing anything, just lying there innocuously. It was an innocent touch, a touch that wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary for them, but this was not an innocent or ordinary situation. He stared at it for a moment, mesmerized, then looked up at Rose with wide eyes. She was still staring at Alexis and Brock, not acknowledging him, and the Doctor wasn’t quite sure what to do. Should he remove her hand? Should he cover it with his own hand? Should he…?

Rose’s hand slid a little higher on his leg, very slowly and lightly, towards his straining erection, and his eyes dropped back down to watch its slow progress. There was no question now that this was a deliberate touch, and the Doctor’s hearts pounded in his chest. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted to touch her and taste her. Could he let himself go and have this one night with his companion? His cock certainly wanted him to, but it had always been the Doctor’s experience that thinking with one’s genitalia often got them in trouble. Did he care?

Her hand finally reached its destination and cupped him gently. Without turning her head, she darted her eyes over to him, as if to gauge his reaction, but he wasn’t sure of his own reaction, to be honest. He still wasn’t sure what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do… Should he?

Timidly (especially for such a bold touch), she started tracing her fingers up and down his length outside of his trousers. He did his best not to groan from the feeling of someone else touching him after centuries of his own hand, but it was close. He wasn’t able to stop himself sucking in a breath when she stroked him a little harder, increasing the friction. 

_Fuck it_ , he decided. He was madly in love with this woman and she was practically offering herself to him. He’d have to be ten kinds of insane to turn her down - and the Doctor was only _four_ kinds of insane at last count. 

Very slowly - and without taking his eyes off of Alexis and Brock, who were now in a doggy position - he slid his hand up under the blanket and into Rose’s lap. Her breathing quickened beside him, and he walked his fingers towards the source of the arousal he’d been smelling. The skin of her thigh was incredibly soft and amazingly smooth, and his fingers glided over it and onto the fabric of her shorts, to his final destination. When he reached her cloth-covered core, she sucked in a gasp. He didn’t acknowledge it, just started stroking her delicately. She was warmer there, and he could feel her dampness already. He glanced away from the screen to look over at Rose - she was biting her lip, but still staring at the screen. He massaged her a little harder. 

On the screen, Brock was seeking validation. “Do you like that? Do you like my hard cock plowing your cunt like that?”

“Fuck yes! Fuck my pussy!”

Rose had her hand around him as best she could through the fabric and was pumping his cock. He was grateful for the friction, but was dying to feel her soft skin on him. He let her go for a little longer, then came to a decision. He stopped massaging her through her shorts for a moment and let his hand retreat back to the skin of her thigh at the same time he brought his left hand down to his trousers and started working on the fastenings. His hand on Rose’s thigh slid under the leg of her shorts, towards her heat. She whimpered a little when his fingers found her, and he had to fight to keep from whimpering, himself. 

His other hand had succeeded in undoing his button and zip, but he didn’t pull himself out. Instead, he withdrew his left hand and let Rose do as she wished. 

It seemed she wished to wrap her hand around his cock. His hand had barely moved out of the way before Rose had her own hand down the front of his pants, grasping him, and the Doctor bit back a groan. 

A quick look away from the screen and over at her revealed that she was breathing heavily and biting her lip, but still staring at the film. It seemed they were in a bit of a standoff - who would break and acknowledge what they were doing first? It was a game they were both destined to win, no matter who blinked first, but his competitive nature was likely to insist he do his best not to lose. He turned his gaze back to the film, but his attention was very much elsewhere. 

He parted the lips of her pussy and dipped a finger inside, exploring. She was wet, so delightfully wet, and he was dying to put his mouth on her, to taste her. Almost imperceptibly, her hips shifted forward and her legs spread more, welcoming him. He took that welcome, seeking out her entrance and sliding a finger into her, relishing the tiny (likely involuntary) sound she made. He pumped her slowly, hoping to drive her as mad as she was driving him, then withdrew his finger and slid it up her slit, seeking out her clit. He knew he’d found it when she let out a long breath on a sigh. Gently, he started swirling the pad of his finger on it. 

Rose had pulled his cock out of his trousers and pants, putting him on full display. He might have been shy about that any other time but with Rose Tyler’s hand wrapped around him, pumping up and down smoothly, he couldn’t give less of a damn. Her hand was small and so soft, and she squeezed him with just the right amount of pressure to make his eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. A tiny bit of fluid leaked from the tip and Rose caught it with her thumb, sliding it over his shaft. Mindful of their game, the Doctor didn’t make a sound, but it was a close thing. 

On the screen, Brock had lain down on the couch and Alexis had clambered on top of him, riding him enthusiastically. Her breasts bounced enticingly, but the Doctor was distracted by his own thoughts. He’d be willing to bet that Rose had magnificent breasts. He imagined what they’d look like, bouncing up and down as he fucked her from below. He wondered what they’d feel like in his hands - or better yet - what they would _taste_ like, were he to --

A sudden movement from Rose got his attention. She tossed off the blanket that was covering her and turned towards him, apparently abandoning their game, pulling her knees under her until she was kneeling beside him. The Doctor just watched her, his wet fingers hanging uselessly in the air, until she looked at him, giving him a seductive smile, then lowered her head to his cock, her bum rising in the air behind her. She pumped him a little more, then he felt her tongue come out and lick him like a lolly. He bit his lip. Hard.

She licked him a few more times - slow, tentative strokes of her tongue - then opened wide and took his cock into her mouth. He laid his head against the back of the couch and groaned in pure bliss. Her mouth was human-hot and wet, and even more wonderful than his numerous fantasies. She bobbed on him, the rest of his shaft that she couldn’t get into her mouth surrounded by her stroking hand, so his entire cock was being stimulated. 

Deciding he’d really, _really_ like to see this, he raised his head and watched her as she pleasured him. Rose looked up at him with a truly wicked glimmer in her eyes and he nearly moaned out loud. The sucking and slurping sounds she was making only served to drive him higher, and he hissed a breath through his teeth. 

After a moment, it occurred to him that he could be bringing her pleasure, too. He laid his hand on her bum, kneading it a little, then went to the waistband of her shorts. He hesitated only a moment before he pushed them over her bum and down around her thighs, baring her arse. Rose hummed around him and he took that as encouragement. His hand went back to massage the bare globes of her bum and, suddenly remembering something she’d said only a few minutes before, he lightly slapped it. 

Rose squealed and pulled off of his cock, jacking it with her hand as she breathed deeply. “Do it again,” she commanded, and he obeyed at once, smacking her arse twice then gripping it hard. Rose moaned and went back to sucking him greedily. 

His fingers missed the feel of her pussy around them, so he placed two fingers at the crack of her bum and slid them down slowly until they were back at her cunt. He circled her entrance leisurely, massaging it, teasing it, then sought out her clit again. Rose responded by taking more of his cock into her mouth. He groaned through gritted teeth, flicking her clit a little more firmly. She moaned around his cock and the vibrations were nothing short of heavenly. To earn more of them, he spiraled on her clit a little faster, wondering if he could make her come this way. 

The film had stopped, the screen white and blank, lighting the room a little, but neither of them noticed or cared.

She pulled off again a moment later. “Fuck me with your fingers, Doctor. Please.”

He’d do anything to please her, especially now, so he stopped frigging her clit at once and went back to her sopping entrance. She rocked back towards his hand, and he gave her what she wanted, sliding two fingers into her heat. Rose moaned, arching her back, and he vowed to himself to fuck her properly soon. For now, though, he did what she wanted and fucked her with his fingers. Her eyes were closed and her lip was between her teeth, and frankly she was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen in his long lives. 

“Do you like when I suck your cock?” she asked, looking up at him, her eyes blazing. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. 

“Do you want me to keep sucking you? Fucking you with my mouth?”

“Fuck, yes,” he answered, pumping her a little harder. 

“Talk to me,” she implored him, still rocking back to meet the thrusts of his hand. “Talk to me, Doctor, while I suck your dick.”

He knew exactly what she wanted. It was something he’d never engaged in, but he was naturally gifted with a gob in this body, and all the gods knew he’d had reams of impure, dirty thoughts about her. Besides, he’d do anything for this goddess in front of him. 

“Suck my cock and I’ll talk to you,” he offered. At once, she opened her mouth and took him in again, her sucking and stroking even more fervent now. He watched her for a moment, entranced by the sight of his dick disappearing and reappearing again and again, then remembered what she’d asked him to do. 

“You like that, don’t you? Sucking my cock.”

She made an ‘mhm’ sound around him that vibrated him, and he felt his bollocks tightening. 

“Well, that’s good, because I really love the way your mouth feels on me. So hot and so wet, Rose. The only thing I can imagine that would be better is fucking your little cunt, the same way I am with my fingers right now. Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you with my big cock?”

She moaned around him again and took him deeper. He drew a shuddering breath and tried to maintain his composure. 

“That’s it. That’s my precious girl. Show me how bad you want me to fuck you by sucking my dick. How bad do you want it, Rose?”

Rose whimpered, not letting up her stroking and sucking, pushing him closer to the edge. He withdrew his fingers from her then, applying them to her clit and rubbing her vigorously. If this were destined to be their only encounter, he wanted to make damn sure she enjoyed it. 

She removed her hand and slowly, so slowly, took him deeper than she had at any point prior. He groaned loudly, clutching her bum and the armrest of the couch, trying to cling to control when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. 

“Fuck, Rose… yes…”

She bobbed on him at this new depth until she gagged, then pulled off. The Doctor’s respiratory bypass failed him and he panted for air. Rose jacked him for a minute while she caught her breath, gazing up at him from under her lashes with a sultry look. “You like that, Time Lord? You like fucking my throat?”

He nodded dumbly, unable to speak. 

“Want me to go back to doing that?”

“Please.”

“Only if you promise to come for me. I want to feel you coming down my throat.” She closed her eyes and hummed, a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Mmm. I can almost taste it already. Will you come for me?”

He’d never been so aroused in all his many lives. It appeared as if he really liked dirty talk, as well. But he had one tiny issue…

“I want you to come, too,” he told her, still stroking her clit. 

“You first. Then we’ll worry about me.”

The Doctor wanted to shout for joy with the knowledge that he’d have a chance to make her come, but Rose’s hand was still pumping his cock and he could feel the coil of tension at the base of his spine telling him he’d be coming soon. He could feel the emotions roiling inside of him and shored his walls up again. Humans were experts at having sex without emotional attachment, especially young people from Rose’s time. If she got even a hint that he was so madly in love with her, this might all come to an abrupt end. 

“Will you talk to me while I suck your cock?” she asked, her hand still pumping him.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Anything, _anything_ to earn her mouth back on him. 

Rose gave him a brilliant grin, then bent her head. For a moment, she just rubbed the slick head along her lips like a lippy, occasionally darting her tongue out to tease him further. Then, with very little warning, she devoured him again, taking his cock as far as it would go, until her nose and chin were pressed against him.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her bum and he grunted. “Fuck yes, Rose. _Please_. _Rassilon_ , your mouth feels so good. Suck me, sweetheart. Suck me off.”

She did as asked, sucking him hard, her cheeks hollowing with each rise of her head, and he muttered filthy encouragement and fervent praise. The more he talked, the harder and faster she sucked him, and the closer he got to orgasm. It wouldn’t be long, he knew. Wanting to pleasure her as much as he could, even if he knew he couldn’t bring her off before he came, he slid his fingers back into her cunt and fucked her as vigorously as he felt he could without hurting her. She whimpered and moaned around his cock, driving him higher and higher. The tension at the base of his spine and in his bollocks was getting more intense, signaling his climax getting closer, and he did his best to fight it off. This was too good, too perfect to end. He never wanted it to end. His fingers thrust into Rose and, mindful of her request, he kept up the dirty talk. 

“That’s right, Rose. Suck me. I’m gonna come, love, and it won’t be long. Gonna come right down your throat, just like you wanted. _Hnnngh_... Yes, Rose. Just like that. Fucking _yes_. Getting close…”

And he was. He did his best not to thrust up into her mouth, unable to completely stop himself. She didn’t seem to mind and met every push of his cock with a corresponding motion of her head. It was too good, too much, and the sensations were overwhelming him. He withdrew his hand from her cunt and clutched her bum for dear life, his other hand going to her ponytail, grasping it desperately, guiding her a little. She didn’t need the help, but he needed to grip _something_. He felt like he would drown in ecstasy. 

“Here I come, Rose,” he panted, tightening his hands on her arse and her hair. “Gonna come… gonna fucking… _FUCK!_ ”

Rose took him back into her throat, as deep as she could go, and he erupted. Lights exploded behind his eyes, galaxies colliding and stars exploding, yet all of the universe focused down onto his cock emptying itself into her hot, wet mouth. He cried out to some deity, mindless of what his mouth was saying, only aware of the pulsing of his cock and the way her throat felt around it, swallowing. She continued to suck him, milking him for every drop she could get, and he babbled incoherently. When he was finally - _finally_ \- spent, he drifted back to earth, breathing heavily, his head lolled back on the couch. 

The first thing he was aware of was Rose licking his cock clean, long strokes of her tongue that made him shudder with aftershocks. He raised his head to watch her, amazed by what she’d just done, marveling at her until she seemed satisfied with her work and placed a final, sweet kiss to the tip of his still rock-hard cock. Then she tucked him back into his trousers carefully, zipped him up, sat up, and grinned at him, her smile bright. 

The Doctor didn’t say a word before he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her desperately. His tongue ventured out and swept her mouth, tasting and claiming, wanting to woo her and make her his for all eternity. She might not want that, but if this was his one chance to kiss Rose Tyler, he was going to grab it with both hands. 

After several long moments, they broke apart, each of them out of breath, and he still had her face framed in his hands. Her eyes were closed at first, but he waited until they fluttered open. 

He thought about making some grand, romantic declaration, but as gifted as he usually was with words, nothing would come to him. He thought of laying his soul bare, of confessing everything to her, but that might make her run. He’d die if she left him, he knew that without question, so he dismissed the idea of telling her everything - at least, for now. So what _could_ he say?

“Thank you,” he blurted. “That was… that was _brilliant._ ”

Rose giggled. “I’m glad you liked it. You weren’t so bad, yourself.”

“I hardly did anything,” he protested, guilt battering him. He’d love nothing more than to continue what they were doing and make her come over and over, but he was more than a little uncertain. She'd tucked him away. Would him seeking to prolong their encounter be welcome?

“You did more than you think,” she informed him. Her eyes twinkled. “And besides, you can make it up to me next time.”

The Doctor felt himself light up. “Next time?”

“Of course,” she told him, pulling up her pajama shorts and covering herself, giving the Doctor _very_ mixed feelings. “Next time. After all, the TARDIS has over eighty-six thousand porn films downloaded and ready, at the touch of a button.”


End file.
